earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Netherbane
Netherbane =Basic Information= *Guild Leader/Guild Master: Tharion Greyseer *http://www.netherbane.org The Netherbane Guild *Contact Person/Method: Tharion *Recruiting Status: Open *RP "Newbie"- Friendly: While skill in RP is not required, we do ask that you understand the lore behind the type of character you portray. Everything else, from RP styles to etiquette can be easily learned. =Overview= The Netherbane, currently in its third plot-arc, is a guild based around the concepts and lore of the demon hunters sect of night elven warriors. As such the roleplay stories tend to be geared towards demon hunting, and a lot of it happens out in the field, with a few events that take place within the Netherbane Site of Lessons. Specifically, the Netherbane is a school of sorts. Tharion Greyseer teaches the path of the demon hunter similarly to the way he was taught by his mentor, Eraelan Netherbane, the one for whom the school is named. Because of this student/sensei relationship, many of the night elves within the guild (and a few non-night elves) address Tharion with the title of "Shan'do," which means "honored teacher." Tharion does not restrict his teachings solely to demon hunters and night elves, however. He recognizes that most of his own people, as well as the people of other races, look upon the demon hunters with fear and suspicion. He seeks to alleviate some of this fear, however, by showing anyone willing to learn what it truly means to walk the path. Requirements/Restrictions A knowledge of proper Warcraft lore is desired for all members. In the least know the lore that you choose to roleplay. If you are unfamiliar with a bit or lore, feel free to ask. If you do not know lore but still seek to be a member, feel free to contact Tharion. While sometimes rather busy, he has been known to have a willingness to listen and discuss matters with almost anyone. Roleplaying a demon hunter is not required within the Netherbane. However, what is important is that you fully understand your own character. Consistent RP is important to us. If you choose to be a fel-touched night elf one week, do not suddenly retcon yourself into a devout Elune follower the next unless it makes plot sense. Consistent RP is RP that can be built upon. It allows other roleplayers, be they in-guild or out, to maintain a level of certainty about your character. Raiding Interest No major raiding interest attached to the guild itself, but smaller raid content is done on an infrequent basis. We are not against raid content, we just choose not to operate and structure ourselves like a raiding guild. We will allow each player to pursue his or her desired content at his or her own pace, and we will support him or her in any way we can. If a large enough portion of the membership reaches the appropriate level, then trips to higher end content will be possible. Note that the guild currently does a semi-regular instance run every Wednesday with a core group of five people. These runs are not exclusive, but do tend to be pre-filled with the regular members. =Guild Details= As has been stated previously, roleplaying a demon hunter is not required to be a member of the Netherbane. In fact, some of our most prominent past members were not demon hunters. The only major thread that links all members of the Netherbane together is an animosity towards the Burning Legion. Another important aspect of the guild it that membership is not required for interaction. The Netherbane has a few who are considered to be direct allies to the guild. These members are either guilded elsewhere or merely do not wish official entry into the school. Additionally, we do offer some "inspiration templates" for your RP character. We call these pseudo-classes, and they're derived some from the hero classes of Warcraft III and some from internal plots and ideas. Any member or ally of the Netherbane (in fact, anyone who chooses to read this entry) is free to take this template and mold it into your own character. Pseudo Classes Demon Hunter The first of the pseudo classes is the demon hunter. Hunters, Rogues, and Warriors serve as the most common Base Classes for roleplaying demon hunters. Additionally, Netherbane appropriate demon hunters require a few basic characters aspects (all are derived from Warcraft lore): Blindfold/Blinded: Demon hunters ritually blind themselves in order to gain a special felsight. They typically either cut out or burn out their existing eyes and bind themselves to some form of fel-energy in order to gain the special vision. If you are rolling a new demon hunter, Blizzard has kindly provided the night elf males with the blindfolded face. This is the face of the demon hunter. The Pact with Darkness: In addition to the blinding, demon hunters also find some way to bind themselves to a fel energy. The Netherbane school does this by binding its students to the souls of a hunted demon. Other ways include a special fel-artifact or a "gift" from a demon of much greater power. The Attire: One of the most recognizable signatures of a demon hunter (aside from the player-unattainable warglaives) is his outfit. This typically consists of nothing more than a kilt around his waist and gloves on his hands. Demon hunters tend to favor lighter armors for better agility, and the "demon hunter look" epitomizes this. Fel Druid The fel druid is an idea that came about during one of the more recent Netherbane plot arcs. It is not Warcraft canon in the silghtest, but instead a bit of "expansive" lore sparked by a few ideas from official lore sources. It started with the understanding that druids do not so much wield the powers of nature as ask nature for its assistance. This idea was further evolved to include corrupted nature, such as felwood. What would a druid be like who claimed the assistance of corrupted and decaying nature? Thus, the fel druid was spawned. The Base Class for fel druids is obviously the druid, and they, like their less corrupted brethren, separate themselves into various sects. However, unlike their Cenarion counterparts, fel druids tend to follow a progressive path through the sects available to them: Druid of the Ember: Druids of the Ember are those who have just begun to taste the darkness that enshrounds nature when it has been corrupted. They still maintain a sliver of their original selves behind it all. Some Druids of the Ember fight the corrupting presence they can feel deep within. Other embrace it fully. Druid of the Flame: The Druids of the Flame are the fel druids in the midst of their madness. They seek nothing but destruction, willing to attack and burn anything in their path. Fel druids are the antithesis of nature, and those who are revealed are hunted by their traditional fellows to the death. Druid of the Ash: A fel druid who has redeemed himself, who has walked the path of madness and tasted the bitterness of nature in its most corrupt form becomes a Druid of the Ash. These become the strongest allies against the Druids of the Flame, as they once felt the flame upon their skin and know what it's like. As such, they know how to fight them. =From the Guild Leader and Founder= We are a very small guild at the moment, and have always been somewhat tiny. I have no intention of growing the Netherbane into a huge monolithic demon hunter army, but I do not intend to cap membership, either. If you RP a demon hunter per lore, please give us a look. Anyone interested in the guild can feel free to contact me, Tharion, in-game or over the Netherbane website (listed above). If you do not wish to interrupt me in-game, or if I happen to miss your contact as I'm multitasking through various chats, please drop me a message through the in-game mail system or our personal message system on the Netherbane forums. I do tend to multitask a lot, so PLEASE don't get discouraged if I'm unable to respond to an active message. Just either resend or attempt a different method of contact. I'll get back to you as soon as I'm aware of your presence. Category:Alliance_Guilds Category:Alliance_Roleplaying_Guilds category:Roleplaying Guilds